


Vampires are Irresistible

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [35]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires are Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Laura and Carmilla woke up on the last day of fall term curled around each other in Laura’s bed. It was nearly 5 in the evening—dating a vampire had wreaked havoc on Laura’s internal clock—but Laura greeted Carmilla with a sleepy smile and a “Good morning.”

“What’s so good about it?” moaned Carmilla, pulling the covers over her head. “After today, I won’t see you for over a month.”

Laura pried the covers off of her girlfriend. “Cheer up” she said, getting out of bed. “I have a present for you.” She reached under her bed and pulled out a wrapped package.

Carmilla smiled and took the package. She tore it open, tossing the wrapping paper on the floor. Inside was the complete series of _True Blood_ on DVD. Carmilla laughed. “I couldn’t resist” said Laura.

“Of course you couldn’t” said Carmilla, leaning in to kiss Laura on the cheek. “Vampires are irresistible.” She climbed out of Laura’s bed and went over to her desk. From the draw she took out a small package, which she handed to her girlfriend.

Laura opened the package to discover a black velvet box. Inside was a silver heart-shaped locket. “Oh, it’s beautiful” said Laura, taking out the locket.

“And practical, considering the way you seem to attract vampires like a magnet” said Carmilla. “Vampires are allergic to silver. The only way a vampire will get near your neck is with your consent.”

“You’re the only one I want near my neck.”


End file.
